Fail or Prevail
by PrincessOfFT
Summary: Midnight has a crush on Lucy. So does Laxus, Gajeel, Sting, Rouge, Rufus and Orga. Sting and Rouge get Midnight to join Sabertooth so that they could take down Fairy Tail. They plan to kidnap Lucy, but she goes willingly so that she could get revenge on Fairy Tail since they betrayed her. Set after the Grand Magic Games. Rated T for a reason. HAS BEEN ADOPTED BY zodiacathena1903.
1. Revealed Crushes

**Hey, Guys! New story time. Enjoy!**

Midnight's POV

I was at the park in Magnolia. I was looking into the stars, which constantly reminded me of _her._

Her blonde, waist length hair. Her big, brown, beautiful doe eyes. Her beautiful smile that shines brighter than the sun. Her gorgeous, curvy body. Yes, I, Midnight of Reborn OS is in love with Fairy Tail's Light, Lucky Lucy Heart.

A branch crunching interrupted my thoughts, pissing me off. I turned around to come face to face with two teenage boys.

One was slim and had spikey, blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a scar on his right eyebrow, going diagonally. He had an arrogant grin on his lips.

The other had shoulder length hair with a column of it covering his right eye. He had ruby red eyes. He had a monotonous face on.

"Why is it that you are interrupting my thoughts?!" I asked them.

"I'm the Light Dragon Slayer, Sting Eucliffe. That's my partner, the Shadow Dragon Slayer, Rouge Cheney. We're the Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth. We know you are an ex-member of OS, so we wanted to ask if you'd join Sabertooth so we can get rid of Fairy Tail for good. So, will you join us?" The blonde one, now known as Sting, asked me.

"I have a condition." I told them. Sting nodded.

"What is it?" He asked.

"The Light of Fairy Tail. I'm in love with her. No harm will come to her." I told them.

"Fine." Surprisingly, another voice joined in on our conversation.

"You guys don't need to kidnap me. I'm going to go with you, willing." A woman's voice cut in. We looked up, only to come face to face with Lucy Heart. I blushed, realizing that she probably heard me tell them that I'm in love with her.

"How much of that did you hear?" I asked. She smirked.

"Just the part where they told you that they want you to join Sabertooth and anything after that, I didn't hear because I went home to kick that Ash-For-Brains Natsu out of my apartment since he betrayed me." She said, scowling. Right then I noticed, along with Sting and Rouge, that she was standing on a tree branch and leaning against the tree with her left foot crossed over the other one.

"How'd he betray you?" Rouge asked, curiosity peaking.

Her scowl deepened and she started leaking a dark aura that scared me.

"He called me weak and kicked me off the team. But I'm gonna show him. He doesn't know me. He doesn't realize I could his butt easily." She said.

"Well come on, then. Let's go join Sabertooth!" Sting shouted. Lucy smiled and nodded.

"I'll meet you at the train station in a few minutes. I'm going to pack." She said and was going to walk away but I stopped her.

"Why don't we help you?" I asked. She smiled and nodded in thanks. She motioned for us to follow her. We followed and soon we made it to her small apartment. She walked in to find three people in her apartment.

One I recognized as Wendy, the Sky Dragon Slayer.

One had waist length black hair and ruby red eyes. He had piercings all over his body, too.

The other one had spikey blond hair and storm cloud gray hair. He had a lightning bolt shaped scar over his right eye. Lucy stopped in her tracks and rolled her eyes in annoyance before walking to her kitchen.

She pulled out one of her keys.

"Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" She shouted and slashed the key in the air. A maid with pink hair and blue eyes with shackles around her wrists appeared.

"Punishment Time, Hime?" She asked. Lucy and everyone else, including me, sweat dropped.

"No Virgo. Pack everything in my apartment." Lucy said. Virgo nodded and soon she was running in a blur and everything was packing 'itself'. After a few minutes, Virgo was standing in front of Lucy, the house empty.

"Everything is packed. Punishment?" Virgo said.

"No. Thanks Virgo. You can go now." Lucy said. Virgo bowed low at the waist and then disappeared. Lucy then grew a dark aura and turned to glare at Laxus and Gajeel.

"Did you guys use the door for once? I don't need to ask Wendy because I know she did. But did you?" She asked, narrowing her eyes threateningly. They nodded and she switched back to her semi-happy self again.

"Good. Now, why are you guys here?" She asked.

"We left the guild to come with you." Wendy stated. Lucy eyes widened.

"What?!" She screamed, and there was a crack of lighting as if the gods were agreeing with her.

**-Cliffhanger-**

**Sorry guys. My sister wants the computer. But I have a poll for who you want as Lucy's boyfriend or boyfriends. I accept Lucy with one, two or three boyfriends. Poll is on my profile. Check it out! **


	2. Leaving with Defiant Companions

_**Previously:**_

"_**What?!" Lucy yelled. There was a crack of lighting, as if the gods were agreeing with her.**_

"We left the guild to come with you." Wendy repeated.

"Yeah. I heard you the first time! But, why would you come with me when you have your own family?!" Lucy screamed. Gajeel shrugged.

"Because you're the first who accepted us as guild members." He said.

"That's no damn excuse to leave with me!" Lucy retorted.

"Whatever, Blondie. We're going, whether you like it or not." Laxus finalized. Lucy sighed and bowed her head in defeat.

"Fine, but when we get on the train neither Wendy or I will NOT be helping you with motion sickness. We're only helping Sting and Rouge." Lucy said, glaring at the two boys who paled and then looked green a second later at the mention of trains while Sting and Rouge highfived behind me.

"Wendy let's go and get ready for bed." Lucy said and Wendy grabbed her hand. Before they walked away though Lucy called out,"Damnit Laxus! You're blonde, too. Don't call me blondie!"


	3. Hiatus Notice!

**Hey Everyone. I'm putting this story on hiatus. I don't really know where this story is to go. Sorry for everyone who likes this story. **

**BUT WAIT! IF YOU LOVE THIS STORY, YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE IT, AND YOU HAVE SOME OF YOUR OWN IDEAS FOR IT, PLEASE PUT YOUR IDEA OR IDEAS IN YOUR REVIEW OR PM IT TO ME! I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO FOR THAT IDEA, AND THEN WHEN I USE IT, I'LL GIVE YOU A SHOUT OUT!**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO SUPPORTS ME! **

**~Princess**

**P.S. I posted a new story. It's called Revival of the Trix. It is going to be a4-chapter story. Please check it out and see if you like it. The second chapter is in progress now, and currently is on page 11, with 3,875 words, but is still not complete. My prom is coming up, so it's gonna be in progress until after the 29****th**** of May. That's not the only reason, either. This chapter is gonna be amazingly huge. Don't you just love it when one chapter of one of your favorite stories is updated and has more than two thousand words?! I do! If you like it, please review OR PM me you thoughts on it! I'd like to know what you think! **


	4. Adoption Notice

**This story is no longer mine. I haven't had any ideas for it, so I have had it up for adoption. I have gave this story to author **_**zodiacathena1903**_**. I don't know when she's going to write it, but I know that I am going to read it, and praise her, A LOT. **

**Sorry to everyone that loved that story, but in the meantime, I'm writing a new story, and I have a new story out, called Revival of the Trix. Check it out in my profile. I'm currently writing the second chapter for it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW TO ALL MY STORIES!**

**~Princess**


End file.
